


Warriors: Young Hearts

by Littledove376



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Grief/Mourning, Hatred, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledove376/pseuds/Littledove376
Summary: The loss of his mother, and the abuse of his adoptive mother made him bitter. Her father actions reflected upon her, bringing her to the brink of destruction until she met him. He loved her with all his heart, but was it enough. He felt alone in this closed off world, alone I  the vast forest. Join Splashclaw of Blossom Clan, Cinderpaw and Loudfoot or Night Cla , and Featherbird of Sun Clan in their journey to discover who they are and where they belong.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Clans

Sun Clan  
Leader: Brackenstar: long fanged, golden tabby tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Alderfoot: large tabby tom with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Cloverpool: small gray she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Cindersky

Warriors  
Beechleaf: black and white tom with yellow eyes apprentice, Applepaw  
Blackthorn: large black tom with blue eyes apprentice, Brightpaw  
Aspenpelt: light gray dappled tom with amber eyes apprentice, Echopaw  
Cedarclaw: long clawed brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Finchpaw  
Cloudfur: dark gray tom with blue-gray eyes apprentice, Honeypaw  
Crowheart: black she-cat with gray stripe and blue eyes apprentice, Juniperpaw  
Nightfeather: dark gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes apprentice, Ravenpaw  
Pebblecloud: fluffy gray tabby tom with yellow-orange eyes  
Frostfall: light gray and white tom with amber eyes  
Briarwind: light gray tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes  
Dovefeather: gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Acornpelt: dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
Featherbird: fluffy gray tom with one orange one blue eyes  
Jayleaf: gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Stoneheart: gray tom with blue eyes  
Oaksun: golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices  
Cindersky: dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Brightpaw: bright green eyes black she-cat  
Applepaw: ginger-red tabby tom with blue eyes  
Echopaw: dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Honeypaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Juniperpaw: ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Ravenpaw: pure black she-cat with blue eyes

Queens  
Ashclaw: dark gray-black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Pebblecloud’s kits)  
Alderkit: dark tabby tom with amber eyes and black tail, legs and underbelly  
Copperkit: golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and blackish blue stripes  
Redkit: dark ginger she-cat with gray spots on face and green eyes

Birdheart: white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Frostfall’s kits)  
Dearkit: gray she-cat with black patches and orange eyes  
Cypresskit: gray and brown tom with blue eyes  
Dapplekit: white she-cat with black spots on side and blue eyes

Elders  
Conetail: spiky tailed black and white tom with blind green eyes

Night Clan  
Leader: Alderstar: black tom with yellow eyes  
Deputy: Bluewhisker: long whiskered blue-gray tom with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Blossomseed: small red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Mistleleaf

Warriors  
Boulderpelt: dark gray tom with brown eyes  
Appleshade: dark red-gray tom with blue eyes (brother of Blossomseed and Boulderpelt) apprentice, Jaggedpaw  
Marshleap: long legged dark tabby tom with dark green eyes apprentice, Loudpaw  
Owlthroat: large eyed black tom with white dappled throat apprentice, Breezepaw  
Raggedrippel: brown tom with white patches and green eyes apprentice, Mintpaw  
Slateblossom: small black she-cat with red-gray eyes apprentice, Mosspaw  
Vixenheart: dark ginger she-cat with white patches and blue eyes apprentice, Sagepaw  
Nectarbreeze: ginger and black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices  
Breezepaw: fluffy long legged black she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Jaggedpaw: dark red tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Mistleleaf: black and red patched white she-cat with green eyes  
Mintpaw: black and gray dappled white she-cat with red chest fur and one blue one green eye (sister of Jaggedpaw and Mistlepaw)  
Loudpaw: large footed white tom with black stripes and green eyes  
Mosspaw: amber eyed tabby she-cat  
Sagepaw: gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens  
Dewwing: silver, white, gray she-cat with black stripes and pale icy blue eyes mother of Rushfur’s kits  
Cinderkit:silver, white, and gray she-cat with black marks, pale blue amber eyes  
Lakekit: silver, white, gray she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Webkit: light gray feathered furred tom with blue eyes  
Brownkit: gray and black tom with amber brown eyes  
Leopardkit: spotted white gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Shadekit: dark gray flecked white she-cat with one amber one blue eye

Elders  
Hootwatcher: brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Meadoweye: multi-colored she-cat with blind blue eyes, deaf white ears, and the oldest cat of all clans  
Poppyfern: golden she-cat with dark green eyes  
Rowanfur: pale red ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Moon Clan  
Leader: Jaystar: light gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Deputy: Flameshard: long fanged/clawed fire red-ginger tom with dark green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Blackshimmer: shiny black she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Archwhisker

Warriors  
Blizzardbloom: red patched white she-cat with red-amber eyes apprentice, Crowpaw  
Antheart: small black tom with gray underbelly and blue-black eyes apprentice, Goosepaw  
Furzebush: fluffy dark gray, light gray dappled tom with large orange eyes apprentice, Rabbitpaw  
Kestralfur: red she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and underbelly apprentice, Morningpaw  
Lightningheart: large, strong legged tabby tom with violet-blue eyes apprentice, Shinepaw  
Petalfall: small, broken tailed ginger she-cat with white and gray splotches and blue-violet eyes (sister of Lightningheart)  
Pricklefoot: sharp clawed, spiky furred tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes  
Quickflight: swift, long bodied silver-ginger she-cat with light amber, morning colored eyes  
Sedgetail: long, spiky tailed dark tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices  
Archwhisker: curled whiskered black tom with blue, green, gray eyes  
Crowpaw: small black tom with dark gray nearly black eyes  
Goosepaw: gray tom with black and white spotted tail and pale blue eyes  
Morningpaw: bright ginger, white, black, red, gray, and silver she-cat with large cherry red amber eyes  
Shinepaw: bright silver, gray tom with yellow eyes

Queens  
Cherrysong: gray tabby she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes mother of Flameshard’s kits  
Dustkit: dusty pale ginger tom with white green eyes  
Ferretkit: red tom with dark green eyes  
Hazelkit: pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Lightkit: bright red-ginger she-cat with blind green eyes  
Meadowkit: ginger, gray, white, silver, and black she-cat with dark blue eyes and long tail, claws, legs, and body

Slatemist: pure black she-cat with green-blue eyes mother of Jaystar and Lightningheart’s kits  
Dappledkit: gray spotted black she-cat with green-blue eyes  
Lightningkit: strong legged black she-cat with violet-blue eyes  
Mistkit: black she-cat with violet eyes

Elders  
Heronfeather: feathered gray dappled white tom with silver blue eyes  
Olivesnow: black she-cat with blue eyes

Blossom clan  
Leader: Hailstar: large, muscular dark gray tabby tom with dark yellow orange eyes  
Deputy: Ashpetal: dark gray spotted ginger she-cat with blue gray eyes apprentice, Dawnpaw  
Medicine Cat: Beechsong: small dark silver gray she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Briarcloud

Warriors  
Creekheart: white chested, tailed, under belly brown she-cat with icy blue eyes apprentice, Dewpaw  
Frogstep: dark brown tom with silver stripes and green eyes apprentice, Mothpaw  
Lilypuddle: white she-cat with silver and black striped back and legs, green gray eyes  
Littlefish: black tom with white stripes and gray eyes  
Longstrike: long legged, tailed black and white tom with pale amber eyes  
Oakfern: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Violetpaw  
Wolfflight: black, ginger, gray and white tom with fluffy dark brown tail and dark hazel eyes apprentice, Snowpaw

Apprentices  
Briarcloud: small light ginger she-cat with bright, mischievous blue eyes  
Dawnpaw: pale golden brown ginger tom with pale green eyes  
Dewpaw: bright light gray she-cat with white dapples and silver blue eyes  
Mothpaw: golden tabby tom with ginger and white markings, thick furred, bright yellow amber eyes  
Snowpaw: white she-cat with silver-gray eyes  
Violetpaw: unusual violet blue eyes black she-cat  
Webpaw: large white tom with light gray dapples and stripes, green eyes

Queens  
Whitestream: white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Longstrike’s kits  
Featherkit: black tom with amber eyes  
Sagekit: white tom with amber eyes

Quickstream: silver tabby she-cat with pale orange eyes mother of Otterfur’s kits  
Scorchkit: black and ginger splotched she-cat with blue eyes  
Splashkit:black tom with strange silver markings and pale eyes  
Sweetkit: black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Blackkit: black she-cat with blue eyes  
Ravenkit: black she-cat with amber eyes

Elders  
Mouseear: small eared brown tom with ginger amber eyes  
Patchberry:ginger patched white tom with blue eyes  
Silverheart: silver tom with black chest orange eyes  
Sundrop: bright ginger tom with yellow eyes  
Tawnystripe: pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Present in Chapter  
> Quickstream  
> Splashkit/paw  
> Whitestream  
> Ravenkit  
> Scorchkit  
> Sweetkit  
> Blackkit  
> Littlefish  
> Hailstar  
> Beechsong  
> Alderfoot  
> Brightpaw

Five small kits burrowed themselves into their tabby mother’s belly. A small black tom lifted his head up, hearing the night wind blow outside of the den. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a silver tabby looking down at him with surprise. “Splashkit, you’ve opened your eyes,” she meowed. Her voice was creamy and soft, at that moment, Splashkit knew this was his mother. Curling closer to his mother, he mewed softly before closing his eyes to sleep.  
Later that night, a loud, painful yowl shook the camp. Opening his eyes, Splashkit saw blood, not just any blood. It was his mother’s blood. It was Quickstream’s blood. Splashkit looked up to see a large, spiky furred tom with yellow eyes. He couldn’t see the exact pelt color, but he could tell it was a tom. Before he knew it, he was gone.  
The Blossomclan cats ventured out of their dens to see the comotion. Seeing the silver tabby she-cat lying in the clearing, blood dripping from a large deep scratch going from her throat to her soft white underbelly. A small black kit with strange markings crawled towards his mother. Crying out into the sky, the kit mourned the death of his mother. He opened his pale blue/orange eyes, to look to the clearing to see his clan. With anger he cried to them to help her, no cat came to help the dead she-cat. The only cat to come over was Whitestream, the other queen taking care of her own kits. She had decided that she would raise him and his siblings so Whitestream took care of the motherless kits. The old queen was moody, and would claw the kits if they misbehaved. Splashkit would watch as the queen slashed her claws across his youngest sister, Ravenkit's neck. Splashkit grew infuriated at the sight of his small sister earning the most punishment from the abusive queen. The clan knew this was happening, but did nothing. This made Splashkit bitter towards his clan. His hate for the clan carried on to his apprenticeship to his mentor, Littlefish. Infact, it grew more and more. His mentor tried to get the young tom to do his duties as an apprentice. Splashpaw would not listen. Splashpaw growled at his mentor Littlefish, “how dare you think I’d take care of those mangy fleabags.” The apprentice launched a patch of dirt at his mentor who just barely dodged it. Littlefish turned to his apprentice abruptly, anger in his eyes. “you need to learn the way of the clan, and if taking care of the elders does so, then so be it.” The small black tom turned his back, before meowing calmly. “Take your catch to the elders, and clean out their bedding. You can ask Beechsong what to do next.” Taking his leave, Littlefish padded away from his disrespectful apprentice. “Stupid fox-heart thinking I’m going to take care of those mange pelted old cats, they should go die for all I care.” Splashpaw whispered to himself. Padding away to the opposite direction of the clan camp. Why did he have to let his clanmates tell him what to do? It's not like they cared about him. He had watched as Whitestream abused his siblings because they had gotten under her paws, annoying the elders. The elders had chosen to tell them a story. He thought of a way to feel wanted. Would leaving help? Maybe night clan will take me in.  
Traveling to Nightclan was difficult seeing as he had to travel through Sunclan territory to get there. “Halt!” He heard a tom’s growl, “What do you think you’re doing on Sunclan territory?” Splashpaw looked at the large tabby in front of him, along with 3 other cats. The young tom snarled at the 4 cats in front of him. A black she-cat, who was obviously an apprentice, threw herself at him. Splashpaw protected himself by dodging quickly, turning around and clawing across her back. The she-cat yowled loudly, she tried clawing him in the eyes, he quickly dodged again, and clawed at her face, leaving a scar across it. The three other cats glared at the black and white tom, “leave this place.” Growled the tabby, “you are not welcome here.” Splashpaw snarled, snapping at the large tom. “I will not leave,” the snarls grew. “So be it.” The tabby lunged at him, claws unsheathed. Splashpaw was thrown to the ground, he felt blood bubbling up from his shoulders, the tom pinning him to the ground. Splashpaw looked up towards the black she-cat in front of him, her scar welt up with blood. She looked back at him, then turned to the other tom, “Alderfoot, this battle isn’t fair.” The tom, now known as Alderfoot, turned to the apprentice. “No battle is fair, Brightpaw.” Splashpaw crawled out from under the larger cat while he was distracted, he didn’t escape without more claw marks, or scratches. The apprentice sped off, stumbling on tree roots, and catching his fur on bramble thorns. He finally made it to Nightclan territory, and then he heard a terrified, cat like yowl.


End file.
